Play Nice
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson comforts Henry and Hodges after the events in "Check In And Check Out." Mild spoilers.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for "Check In And Check Out."**

**I loved that Nick was back! And I loved Henry and Hodges in this episode. So, with everything that happened, I wondered what Jackson would have to say about the events in the episode. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

David Hodges stared at his coffee cup, wondering if his colleague and friend Henry Andrews had put anything in his coffee. He couldn't believe he'd been poisoned like everyone in that hotel room. He knew he'd be apologizing to Henry for a long time, and still couldn't believe someone would dose people with LSD just because he was bored.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Jackson Sanders' small arms wrap around him. He smiled at the happy little boy. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"We gunna meet mama, an' den we gunna go get pizza!"

"We are?" Greg asked as he came in and got some water.

"Well..." Jackson smiled. "We gunna get lunch, an' I fink mama needs a cheese pizza!"

Hodges raised an eyebrow and smiled. "She does, or you do?" Jackson simply giggled.

Greg turned and sighed quietly. "I just saw Henry. You talk to him?"

Hodges sighed. "Yeah. I think I'll be apologizing for the next year."

Jackson frowned. "Why?"

"Oh..." Hodges said with a sigh. "Something happened...and I might have accidentally hurt Henry."

"But your Uncle Henry's fine," Greg quickly assured Jackson. "And your Uncle Hodges just wants to be sure he's okay."

"Oh, dat's good," Jackson said. "Sometimes accidents happen. One time, I tried to make my own breakfast an' I spill milk all over da table."

"You did?"

"Yeah. An' daddy came in an' he said 'aw, man'!"

Hodges had to laugh softly as Jackson described how he and Greg cleaned up the mess. "Well, I think you've got a great family."

"I have da bestest!" Jackson happily insisted. "An' you part of my family, Uncle Hodges!"

"Yeah," Hodges said as he put an arm around the sweet little boy.

Henry came in. "You know, Hodges, I know it wasn't your fault you..."

Greg shook his head and gestured to Jackson with Hodges.

"Uncle Henry, are you mad at Uncle Hodges?" Jackson innocently asked.

Henry sighed and sat next to Hodges. "I'm not mad. Just...hope it never happens again."

Jackson looked up at Hodges. "Did you say you're sorry?"

"I did," Hodges said with a nod. He smiled softly at Henry. "I _am_ sorry."

Henry nodded and softly smiled. "I know. It just scared me. You just..." he looked at Jackson and sighed. "I know you didn't mean to."

"So it okay?" Jackson asked.

Henry nodded and looked away. Jackson walked between Henry and Hodges. "He said he sorry, so it okay?"

"Oh..." Henry smiled softly at the sweet boy. Looking between Jackson and Hodges, he said, "Yes, it's okay."

"And it won't happen again," Hodges reassured him.

"At least you're okay," Henry said.

"Yeah," Hodges said quietly.

"Uncle Hodges, did you get a owie?" Jackson innocently asked.

Hodges smiled, knowing Jackson didn't know about him getting dosed with LSD. "Oh...I just didn't feel good for a while, but I'm better now."

Jackson smiled. "Good. So you an' Uncle Henry can play nice. Dat's what my teacher says when someone has a fight in preschool."

Henry and Hodges shared a smile. "And did you have a fight in preschool?" Hodges asked.

"Oh, no. I have good friends. Today, I played with Emma an' Avery an' Ben an' Gracie! We painted pictures!"

"Yeah, Jacks couldn't wait to show me his latest work," Greg said with a smile.

"Yeah! I painted a picture of Cinder. She's Uncle Doc's kitty!"

"You know, I used to have a cat," Hodges said. "He lives with my mom now. His name's Mr. K."

"Is Mr. K a nice kitty?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe sometime I'll fix dinner and you can meet him."

"Cool!" Jackson smiled up at Henry. "Uncle Henry, do you want to meet Uncle Hodges' kitty?"

Henry smiled softly. "Sure."

Jackson smiled. "Good. Now you happy?"

"Yeah," Henry said with a soft laugh. Looking at his concerned friend, he sighed. "We're okay."

Hodges smiled, relieved. "Good."

"You guys play nice?" Jackson asked.

Both lab techs and Greg laughed softly. "We're okay," Hodges said.

**The End.**


End file.
